Power Rangers: Evil Returns
by CTU Saint Louis
Summary: (COMPLETE!) Eight years after her demise on Eltar, Divatox returns with Ivan Ooze: Evil incarnate.
1. Return of the Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers.  
  
A/N: OK, this one will be awesome, I've been waiting for this one and planning so I hope it will be enjoyable. I added some stuff and I've been MUY busy, so I apologize.  
  
Age Check (It's been eight years since Lost Dimension)  
  
Samantha-27  
  
Kyle-27  
  
James-27  
  
Neil-26  
  
Susan-26  
  
Greg-26  
  
Marta-26  
  
Karone-27  
  
Kelly Martis-8  
  
(The year I think is...2006)  
  
Power Rangers: Evil Returns  
  
By Matt Jamieson  
  
Chapter One-The Return of the Queen  
  
ANGEL GROVE, CALIFORNIA-2006  
  
Kyle Martis smiled at his daughter, and continued telling her of the power rangers against the Pudgy Pig. Kelly smiled, at age eight; she loved the power rangers, but did not know her mother and father were once rangers themselves. Kyle picked her up, and tucked her into bed, watching her fall asleep.  
  
"Kyle this has to stop," Samantha Martis said as she shut Kelly's door.  
  
"What?" he said innocently.  
  
She said, "The ranger stuff, she's getting too in to it,"  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I got a call from her teacher, they drew pictures of what they want to be when they grow up, and Kelly drew a power ranger, and the kids made fun of her," Samantha said.  
  
Kyle sighed and said, "What happened to you Samantha? You used to love going out and fighting things,"  
  
Samantha said, "Wake up Kyle, you're not a teenager anymore nor am I, you have a daughter to care for, and it's been eight years, I think that Divatox and her minions are gone for good,"  
  
Kyle sighed and said, "You're right, as usual,"  
  
Samantha frowned and put her arms around Kyle, "That may be, but I still love you,"  
  
She kissed him, and he kissed her back.  
  
KO-35  
  
The scientists continued digging into the ground, searching for the artifacts that dated back to nearly 5,000 years ago. One of the scientists, Zhane, saw something in the ground and said, "Andros, come and take a look at this!"  
  
The other KO-35 scientist saw the thing in the ground and he, along with the other scientists, heaved, opening the strange thing. It looked like a manhole cover, and when it was removed, gallons of steams spewed out as the KO-35 scientists coughed heavily, and passed out.  
  
A black teleportation beam visualized to the sight as someone appeared. The being raised a gold staff with a skull on it at what had emerged from the steam: a purple egg, and a dark claw with its hold on the egg. The black energy hit the egg as the claw retracted and the egg opened. Inside the egg was purple ooze, which began piling up to form something, which was revealed to be a man.  
  
The being with the staff, "My King, it is an honor to have you back,"  
  
The other said, "Thank you. How long has it been?"  
  
The first said, "6000 years, today,"  
  
"Ah, that would explain the Charlie horse I've had since the Renaissance. Tell me, where are the rest of my servants?" the purple being asked.  
  
The first looked at the ground, "My King, they are gone. Lord Zedd was destroyed years ago, almost ten, I think. My daughter was destroyed as well. And Divatox, she was destroyed in the Lost Dimension, eight years ago,"  
  
"But they will all be restored," the evil king said prophetically.  
  
THE PLANET OF THE POWER STONES  
  
The man walked to where the ashes of Divatox were. Purple ooze spit out onto the ashes as shoes were seen, then legs, and finally the face of Divatox. The queen of all evil had returned.  
  
"Ah, Divatox, still straggling I see," the man said.  
  
Divatox said, "Ivan Ooze, you still may be the universe's foulest being-,"  
  
"And proud of it," he added.  
  
"But I am the Queen of Evil," she said.  
  
Ivan said, "Yeah, well, I'm King of Evil, and this is because when you let women run the universe, they end up like you...in ashes,"  
  
Divatox growled a bit and dismissed it as Ivan transported them away to the palace on the moon.  
  
DIVATOX'S MOON PALACE  
  
The two super villains landed inside the palace where there were two urns on two thrones. Divatox said, "WHAT are those?"  
  
Ivan replied, "We cannot destroy the power rangers, AND Zelda of Eltar by ourselves, only with the combined forces of five can we conquer in the Earth people's blood!"  
  
A door opened and out stepped one of the galaxy's greatest villains, Master Vile, a legend in his own time and father to the failed Rita Repulsa.  
  
"May I present my associate, Master Vile. Vile, this, as you know is Queen Divatox," Ivan said.  
  
Vile bowed to Divatox as Ivan spat at the two urns, which reformed the bodies of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd.  
  
"Daddy," Rita said hugging her father.  
  
"Vile," Zedd uttered with disgust.  
  
"So what have you and Divatox been planning, Ooze?" Vile asked.  
  
Ivan said, "Well, this is ALL about revenge. The power rangers have wrecked the dark, grisly future that Divatox, our evil queen HAD made where our vision of a perfect world was! Now we must kill them and enslave the Earth!"  
  
Zedd said, "Brilliant, I love it!"  
  
Rita jabbed Zedd in the ribs and said, "Wait one minute. I don't go until I hear what's going to happen. What's the plan?"  
  
As Ivan was about to speak, Divatox butted in.  
  
"I need to get Zelda, kidnap her, and then the rangers will be powerless, and when they come to rescue her, we CRUSH them!" Divatox said, clenching a fist.  
  
The villains cackled fiendishly as Divatox teleported down to Earth.  
  
THE POWER CHAMBER  
  
Zelda sat where her brother, Zordon's energy tube once sat, meditating. Suddenly, she heard the mammoth doors to the Power Chamber opening. She stopped meditating to see a girl in her late teens smiling and looking around.  
  
"Wow, the fortress of the power rangers, how TOTALLY amazing," she said.  
  
Zelda said, "Who are you?"  
  
The girl said, "Just the only person to find the power rangers lair,"  
  
Zelda said, "Well, now I'm afraid I'm going to have to wipe your memory,"  
  
The girl chuckled and said, "Not today,"  
  
The disguise of the beautiful teenage girl melted away to reveal Divatox.  
  
"How the-," Zelda began.  
  
"Simple Zelda, Ivan Ooze, you remember him, he brought me back and now I need you," Divatox said as she took a tighter grip on her staff.  
  
Zelda said, "Over my dead body. I will NEVER help you and Ivan gain control of the galaxy!"  
  
"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice my dear," a voice from behind her said.  
  
Zelda turned around to see Ivan standing there, just smiling at her. She looked at them both and jumped, kicking Divatox who fell over, and Ivan who just burped as Zelda's foot hit his stomach. Zelda looked around and was about to try and teleport out when she noticed a purple force field at the roof of the Power Chamber.  
  
She turned to Ivan, who was wagging a finger as he zapped her. Zelda collapsed on the floor as Divatox stood up.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT!" Divatox said angrily.  
  
"Please, I knew she was going to beat you. I just came to tip the scale. Now, what will happen?" Ivan asked.  
  
Divatox said, "Probably nothing. BUT, she could have an emergency system to call for her power rangers,"  
  
Ivan growled, "POWER RANGERS??? SO, ZELDA STILL HAS KIDS DOING HER WORK? THEY DEFEATED ME LAST TIME DIVATOX. I'VE BEEN IN THAT FESTERING HYPERLOCK CHAMBER FOR 6000 YEARS, AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR MY REVENGE!"  
  
Divatox said, "There's the other hand. The rangers haven't been in service for eight years, since my demise. I imagine they are retired,"  
  
Ivan nodded and said, "Just in case, I'll stay here,"  
  
Divatox said, "I agree, but first, let me do what I originally came to,"  
  
She raised her staff, zapping consoles, the cases where the old ranger uniforms were, and many other things. Ivan joined in, zapping purple energy at the morphing grid. He stopped as he saw the old chamber where the rangers' former mentor, Zordon, once laid.  
  
"ZORDON OF ELTAR!!!" Ivan said, as he powered up.  
  
"No. Don't waste energy," Divatox said, zapping the chamber to shreds and then picking up Zelda and continuing, "He hasn't been seen for ten years. He left for Inquiris and I've heard nothing since,"  
  
Ivan nodded and turned to the roof where he morphed into place with the rest of the ooze already there. Divatox looked around the Power Chamber and cackled fiendishly as she teleported back to the palace.  
  
THE HOME OF KYLE AND SAMANTHA MARTIS  
  
Kyle was working in his study, and suddenly heard the six-toned beep coming from the locked drawer. After retiring from active duty as a power ranger, he had left the communicators in a locked drawer in his study. He grabbed Samantha and opened the drawer, pressing the dormant communicator buttons.  
  
"Rangers, report to the Power Chamber immediately," Zelda's voice said.  
  
"What do we do about Kelly?" Samantha asked.  
  
"We'll leave her at the Youth Center, Ernie loves her," Kyle said.  
  
Samantha nodded as they dropped Kelly off at the Youth Center. They headed back home, and strapped on the communicators, teleporting away. 


	2. The Past Uncovered

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Chapter Two-The Past Uncovered  
  
NOTE: This will not match the storyline of Lost Dimension flashback.  
  
THE POWER CHAMBER  
  
Samantha and Kyle landed outside the Power Chamber. They turned and saw their former comrades, Susan and Neil Simms and Marta and Greg Stone. They smiled, embracing one another and reuniting.  
  
"God, how long has it been?" Greg asked, staring up at the Power Chamber.  
  
"Eight years...to the date," Susan replied, looking to Greg.  
  
"I wonder why Zelda called us," Marta asked.  
  
"What I wonder is why we landed outside, let's go in and figure out what's happening," Kyle said, as the men heaved and unlocked the mammoth doors.  
  
They entered the Power Chamber happy, until they saw the destruction around them, and then were filled with utter shock.  
  
"What...how...," Susan said, speechless.  
  
"Who could do this? I thought we got rid of Divatox," Kyle said, surveying the scene.  
  
Samantha heard Kyle's voice in the distance as she moved to a room she had never seen before. She opened the door and saw nothing but a pile of old, musty books. However, one of the titles caught her eye and she picked it up. The title read The Journey of Zelda as Samantha brought it out, calling, "GUYS, COME QUICK!"  
  
She showed them the book as they sat, Kyle said, "Read it,"  
  
Samantha cleared her throat, "My name is Zelda, and my tale begins on the distant planet of Eltar. Eltar was once part of the universe, and is now sealed in a lost dimension. My brother Zordon and our friends Dimitria, Deva, Rita, Zedd and I were studying to be ninja students when a morphological being known as Ivan Ooze attacked our planet. Our sensei gave us Wind Ninja powers, and we became Power Rangers. We fought valiantly, but unfortunately, during this, Ivan corrupted Rita's mind, turning her into an evil sorceress,"  
  
"So...Rita was good at one time," Marta said softly.  
  
"So was Zedd...AND Divatox and her sister," Kyle said, remembering his journey to the past.  
  
"Our Ninja powers gone, we sought and found the fabulous Zeo crystal, and became Zeo rangers, harnessing the crystal's powers. A new member, Dova, joined our team, and we fought against Ivan. However this time, we lost three. When Ivan possessed Zedd to try and steal the crystal, Zedd's skin melted off, and he died. Ivan revived him, making him the evil Lord Zedd. Deva was persuaded by Ivan and took her sister to become Divatox and Dovatix, two villainous space pirates. After this...Zordon, Dimitria and I fled, as the evil forces destroyed Eltar," Samantha said.  
  
She looked to Kyle, seeing he still had the platinum piece of Eltar's core that he had retrieved to become the Platinum ranger. Samantha swallowed her tears and continued, "Zordon and I fled, but the dark forces consistently pursued us. Finally, we arrived at planet called Earth, sealing Rita in a space dumpster and Ivan in a hyperlock chamber on the distant planet of KO- 35. With the evil past us, Zordon and I have begun building a fortress-,"  
  
"THE COMMAND CENTER!" all exclaimed.  
  
"But have another one built underground in case of attack. We have also begun to harness power from strange creatures we call dinosaurs to create new Morphers. Perhaps one day we can lead earthen humans to become power rangers. We also have begun experimentation on colossal war machines called 'zords',"  
  
The other rangers stared at Samantha until the silence was broken by Greg, "Don't stop now,"  
  
"That's it. There's no more," Samantha said.  
  
Marta got up, and accidentally hit a glowing white button with her butt as she stood up. A garbled picture focused on the view screen as Zelda came into view.  
  
"Rangers, if you are reading this, then I am no more or have been captured. You see, I know that you destroyed Divatox on Eltar, but I did not anticipate a return. If she has returned that means the galaxy's greatest evil, Ivan Ooze, has been unleashed. To defeat him, you need new powers. There is enough power left in the Power Chamber to get you to the planet of Phaedos. There seek a woman who will lead you to the Turbo powers, and I swear that will be enough to defeat Ivan and Divatox," Zelda said as the message ended.  
  
"Aww isn't that sweet?" a voice from behind said as the rangers jumped.  
  
"I've got a fungus tear in my eye," he said sarcastically laughing.  
  
The six assumed fighting stances as the being said, "Ah, Zelda's kids. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the galatically feared; globally reviled, universally despised...they call me Ivan Ooze,"  
  
"Well pack your bags, you're going right back where you came from," Neil said,  
  
"Hmm...teenager with a big mouth. Not much has changed in 6000 years," he commented.  
  
"You obviously don't know who we are. We're the power rangers," Samantha said, confidence in her voice.  
  
"WHOO! Where's my autograph book. Power rangers. So Zelda still has a bunch of kids doing her dirty work. WELL, MEET MY KIDS!" Ivan said as he zapped the floor and six goops of ooze formed.  
  
A purple streak appeared as Ivan said, "Bye-bye kiddies!"  
  
The goops turned to six ooze-men as they stared at the rangers. The rangers assumed fighting stances, spreading out over the Power Chamber. These ooze- men were very hard to beat. It was nearly ten minutes before Kyle destroyed his. The battle was over soon as the ranger looked to one another.  
  
"Well, what do we do?" Susan asked, dusting ooze off her vest.  
  
"We go to Phaedos, I think this team is up for one last adventure," Kyle said, pressing the button as the rangers disappeared in uncolored streaks.  
  
DIVATOX'S MOON PALACE  
  
Ivan watched the streaks fly by, as Rita began to yell.  
  
"YOU PURPLE BELLIED IDIOT! THEY'RE HEADING TO PHAEDOS TO THE TURBO POWERS!" she screamed.  
  
"Relax, R. When I made the 2525 scenario, I took the Morphers out of this time," Divatox smirked.  
  
"But what about Earth...AND THE RANGERS?" Zedd asked.  
  
"Well...for Earth...," Ivan said, zapping the streaks and then a blank spot of the palace. Six figures emerged, clad in the original power rangers uniforms. They removed their helmets, revealing they were exactly as the rangers.  
  
"CLONES...I LOVE IT!" Divatox said, laughing.  
  
"YES, WHILE THOSE MORONS GO FOR THE GREAT POWER OF TURBO, THEY'LL DESTROY EARTH! YOU HEAR THAT RANGERS? TELEPORT TO ANGEL GROVE, START THERE, WREAK HAVOC AND LEVEL THE TOWN!" Ivan said as the five villains cackled together.  
  
A/N: I'M BACK! Chapters should come like everyday. 


	3. The Quest

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Chapter Three-The Quest  
  
TIME FORCE HEADQUARTERS-THE YEAR 3000-IN AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE  
  
Lieutenant Kelly Martis filed papers from her last case. Though she was twenty-six, she should be dead. However, after a brief encounter in 2023, she became a member of Time Force. Suddenly, an alarm went off as she headed out to the floor. There stood her fellow co-workers, all descendents of ranger: Roger Kendal, Kara Palmer, and Jenna Cabot. Their leaders were James and Karone Anderson, who also traveled through time and landed in 3000. The six turned, seeing the head of Time Force, Nicholas Simms enter.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a situation. In the year 2006, Ivan Ooze has escaped and brought back Divatox, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd," Simms said.  
  
"Sir, what are our options?" Kelly asked.  
  
"One choice only. We destroy the timeline," he said.  
  
"Sir, my family lived that in era, the friends of Karone and James did too. Can't we find-," Kelly began to protest as Simms walked away.  
  
Minutes later, a louder klaxon went off as Simms asked a cadet, "What's going on?"  
  
"Sir, someone's stolen a Time Jet, along with the Turbo and Chrono Morphers," the cadet reported.  
  
Simms looked out as Trans Warp, the giant zord, launched the Time Jet into the time stream.  
  
"Good luck Martis," he said softly.  
  
DIVATOX'S MOON PALACE  
  
Master Vile spoke up, "Ivan, how will we kill the rangers on Phaedos?"  
  
Ivan replied, "With a little mixture,"  
  
He zapped Divatox and another space in the floor. Piranhatrons appeared colored purple. They looked around as Divatox sent them to Phaedos.  
  
PHAEDOS  
  
The rangers landed, looking at the ground around them. They had landed on a beach; at least they thought it was a beach. The ground was flooded with bones of humans and creatures.  
  
"Man...this place must have a small population," Greg commented.  
  
The rangers began to wander around, as Kyle led them. Samantha followed, and spoke, "Kyle...do you think she'll ever find out?"  
  
"Who? Kelly? Yes, it's only a matter of time before she realizes it. I mean think of it, Sam, she could be the greatest-," Kyle said as Samantha cut him off.  
  
"She'll never go down that path! I won't let it happen," Samantha retorted.  
  
As Kyle was about to respond, the 'oozeatrons' landed in front of the rangers. The rangers assumed fighting stances, each squaring off with an oozeatron. However, the oozeatrons were far superior in fighting skills. One was about to toss Susan over a cliff when it was staked by a spear. A woman, high above on another cliff jumped down, hitting the oozeatrons with her spear, and killing them. She dusted the ooze off herself as Kyle went forward.  
  
"Umm...thanks for your-," he never got 'help' out as she tackled him.  
  
"You are not welcome here, leave," the woman said.  
  
"See...we can't. We're...from Earth, we were sent by Zelda," Marta said.  
  
"Zelda? What has happened?" the woman said.  
  
"You know Zelda?" Neil asked, as he watches the woman clean her spear.  
  
"I am Dulcea, a wise sage, and friend to Zelda, and her brother, Zordon, what has happened?" Dulcea asked.  
  
"Well...we think she was captured by Ivan Ooze," Susan said.  
  
Dulcea, a look of pure horror on her face, said, "Ivan Ooze? Ivan Ooze is pure evil. If what has happened has...your planet is doomed, follow me,"  
  
DIVATOX'S MOON PALACE  
  
Rita once again started her complaining, "YOU IDIOTS! THAT GIRL ON PHAEDOS MADE MINCEMEAT OF YOUR MINIONS. LET'S CREATE A MONSTER AND-,"  
  
Ivan interrupted, "No...it's too easy, and they'll suspect it,"  
  
Divatox turned, with a smile to Ivan, "What about General Havoc?"  
  
Lord Zedd said, "That idiot who wiped out the Tarma galaxy on pure coincidental accident?"  
  
Ivan said, "You kidding? I love the boy; he's like a son to me. Divatox, send him to Phaedos, to the temple of Turbo, to ambush the rangers there,"  
  
DULCEA'S TEMPLE  
  
Dulcea set her spear against a wall, sitting down, as the others did.  
  
"You are power rangers. To be a ranger is to carry a great pride. Zelda could have chosen others, but she chose you. Why? Because you had endurance, love, friendship, stamina. Now...to help Zelda...keep everything you know; these qualities could very well save you and get you to Zelda," Dulcea said as the rangers sat and meditated on this.  
  
Dulcea stood, pointing to a tower in this distance, "That tower is the entrance to the temple of Turbo. Enter there, and you will receive your powers. But be warned, there are many destructive forces in the jungle, and they will attack you,"  
  
She tossed spears at the rangers, "These weapons will assist you. You must leave now, if you are planning to save Zelda,"  
  
The rangers caught them and Kyle spoke up, "Thank you Dulcea. You've helped us in more ways than I can thank you for,"  
  
Dulcea nodded as they walked off. She said, whispering, "Good luck, rangers,"  
  
ERNIE'S JUICE BAR  
  
Ernie watched little Kelly sip her soda and go back to her coloring. She asked, with that sweet adolescent innocence, "Ernie, can I have another sodie please?"  
  
Ernie laughed and smiled, "Sure sweetheart,"  
  
As he brought the cup and straw over, he noticed Kyle and Samantha walk in.  
  
"Back already?" Ernie asked.  
  
"Yes. Thank you...for watching Kelly," Samantha said, picking her up.  
  
Kelly looked at the woman who had picked her up. She looked like her mother, but didn't sound like her. As they exited the Youth Center, Kelly watched the two teleport away as they tossed her on the ground. She looked up, seeing a woman with a golden mask on, not knowing this woman was Divatox.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! 


	4. Crossing Paths

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Chapter Four-Crossing Paths  
  
DIVATOX'S MOON PALACE  
  
Divatox took the young girl, opening a cell in the dungeon and shoving her in, shutting the door. Kelly began crying softly, she wanted her mommy and daddy.  
  
"Young one, what is wrong?" a voice said.  
  
Kelly looked up, seeing a beautiful woman in white. The woman patted a seat next to her as she sat down.  
  
"I want my mommy and daddy," the girl said as the woman tried to comfort her.  
  
"Who are they sweetheart?" the woman said, stroking the girl's dark brown hair.  
  
"K-Kyle and Samantha Martis," the girl said.  
  
The woman looked up, a look of pure horror on her face. The woman said, "I'm Zelda, you've heard of the power rangers?"  
  
Kelly nods, smiling a bit, "YOU'RE Zelda? Wow! You look way too young to be Zelda!"  
  
Zelda laughed as she had found a new friend.  
  
TIME JET-THE PRESENT  
  
Kelly steered the jet as she flied against the time stream into the present day. She sighed a breath of relief, flying against time was a difficult task, but flying into a new timeline was a trickier task. She heard the alarms go off as she saw a palace on the moon and veered away from it, heading toward Phaedos.  
  
DIVATOX'S MOON PALACE  
  
"What is that?" Ivan said, seeing the Jet in the distance.  
  
Divatox said, "What is it? I don't know, but I'm not going to let go away,"  
  
She zapped it, cloning the occupants, to learn they were rangers as well. She cackles and smile, "Perfect! I LOVE IT!  
  
PHAEDOS  
  
The sun rose overhead as the six neared the temple. They looked at the monumental building, and saw no entryway. They saw four figures carved in stone, and an emblem in between. Kyle went up, and touched the emblem, yet nothing happened. He sighed a bit, and turned his back, not knowing the figures were coming to life. The six assumed fighting stances as the four, with massive weapons came at them.  
  
The six split into couples, and assisted each other. These figures were tough and knocked the rangers down. Kyle rolled over, tossing the spears as the others caught them. They swung the spears, impaling the four figures. After this, they felt the ground rumble as the door opened up. They could see a light in the darkness and began to walk to it.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
The Time Jet landed on Phaedos as Kelly checked the scanners.  
  
"Oh no!" she said.  
  
Karone looked to her, "What is it?"  
  
Kelly replied, "It's General Havoc, he's set an ambush at the temple, they'll be sitting ducks!"  
  
James said, "We'd better morph to help them,"  
  
Kelly tossed the turbo Morphers to them and said, "Give them to the others quickly,"  
  
Karone turned, and said, "Let's do it,"  
  
James began, saying, "QUANTUM POWER!"  
  
He morphed into a red ranger uniform with a cut-edged helmet and turned, holding no other morphing device in his hand. The others scanned their DNA and said, "TIME FOR...TIME FORCE!"  
  
The five morphed into their uniform, each in their own colors with the same design. Karone, the leader was in red, Kelly in Pink, Kara in Yellow, Roger in Blue and finally Jenna in Green. They rushed out, scanning for the temple and hoping they weren't too late.  
  
The six rangers entered the temple, seeing nothing. Kyle looked around, and said, "I don't...understand, something SHOULD be here,"  
  
"Yes it SHOULD be, but it isn't," a voice said.  
  
Samantha looked around, and saw a strange alien with more of the oozeatrons. The six assumed fighting stances as the creature came closer.  
  
"Ah...rangers...let me introduce myself. I am...General Havoc, 2nd in command of my sister, Queen Divatox," he said.  
  
Samantha responded, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Havoc responded, "Divatox sent me to do two things. The first being to tell you that she has claimed and destroyed the Turbo Morphers," he said, as the rangers gasped as he cackled.  
  
"And the second?" Kyle asked, armed still.  
  
"To kill you," he said, raising a broadsword.  
  
Suddenly, a laser blast hit Havoc as he fell back. The six turned around to see rangers enter the temple. They looked like they were from the future as the rangers fought against the oozeatrons. General Havoc made more appear as the others fought the oozeatrons and Samantha took on Havoc. One of the rangers said, "GUYS! TAKE THESE MORPHERS!"  
  
Everyone, minus Samantha took one as an explosion occurred and they returned in ranger uniform. Suddenly Samantha began fighting tougher, as she picked up the general and tossed him over a cliff. Havoc's hands grabbed Samantha as she fell off the cliff.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyle cried, as the battle  
  
He de-morphed, as his friends also did. They tried to comfort him as he cried softly. His bride, who he had met in high school and turned to the good side, was dead. The strangers stood there as the one in pink came to him.  
  
"I...I'm sorry Kyle," the pink one said.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Kyle said, angry.  
  
One ranger in red called out, "TIME FORCE! DE-MORPH!"  
  
The six did, as he noticed James and Karone were the two of the rangers.  
  
"James? K-Karone?" Greg said.  
  
They came over, reuniting with their former comrades. Their reunion was interrupted as a geyser erupted and a black ranger appeared, walking to them. The ranger de-morphed and was revealed to be Samantha.  
  
Kyle was speechless, "Wha-how...you should be dead,"  
  
Samantha smirked a bit, "Yes...but let me explain. As I plummeted with Havoc, we continued to fight. We nearly were at the bottom, where a giant geyser was. Before we hit the bottom, I saw a gleaming ruby, and grabbed it. I morphed into something called...The Phantom Ranger and came up with the geyser,"  
  
Karone asked, "Why do you call it the 'Phantom Ranger'?"  
  
Samantha replied, "It's because when I morph, I can cloak myself,"  
  
Kyle smiled, kissing her, "It's good to have you alive, dear," He turned to the pink ranger and said, "Who are you?"  
  
The woman said, a sigh exiting her lips, "I'm...Kelly Martis, your daughter,"  
  
A/N: Another cliffie! 


	5. Fighting Yourself

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Chapter Five-Fighting Yourself  
  
TIME JET  
  
As Roger piloted the Jet to Earth, the others sat, as Kelly told her story.  
  
"My name is Kelly Martis. At age fifteen, I was exposed to the world of power rangers, when my father and mother needed a team to defend the world against a prehistoric being known as Mesagog. We were the Dino Thunder rangers, defeated Mesagog a year later. When I was twenty, Lieutenant Greg Stone recruited me to head the Lightspeed Rangers against an ancient demon known as Queen Bansheera. I led them, for three years, and Greg even joined the fight as the Titanium ranger. Finally, the war against Divatox had peaked and I was pushed into a time portal by Divatox, landing in 3000. I was employed at Time Force and then learned that Divatox had been reincarnated by Ivan Ooze, stole a Time Jet, and the Turbo Morphers, headed here," Kelly said as the others stared at her.  
  
Kyle spoke up, "Karone...James...how'd you get to 3000?"  
  
Karone responded, "We built a time machine, and...well hadn't worked out the kinks, so we ended up in 3000,"  
  
Kyle nodded and said, "Divatox HAS to be stopped,"  
  
Kelly said, "I'm afraid it's not just her and Ivan. Rita and Lord Zedd have also been resurrected, and a new enemy has sided with them. His name is Master Vile, Rita's father and has conquered the M-51 galaxy,"  
  
Kyle said, "In that case, let's be extra careful,"  
  
ANGEL GROVE  
  
The Time Jet cloaked on the outskirts of town as the rangers of Earth walked off the landing ramp. They looked around, seeing the destruction that had been caused.  
  
"Man, Divatox didn't waste any time while we were gone," Neil commented, surveying the damage.  
  
"Yes, and surprisingly, this wasn't my work," Divatox said, cackling a bit as the rangers turned to face her.  
  
"Rangers...it's been far too long," Divatox said.  
  
"Yet you still look as ugly as ever," Susan said, assuming her fighting stance.  
  
Divatox said, "Alright, let's cut it. I think you're about to meet your match, rangers,"  
  
As Kyle was about to retaliate with a comeback, he noticed six people walking towards him and the others. As they got closer, he could see by light of the fire that they were clones of themselves. The clones lined up against their originals, as the Kyle one said, "Shocked are you?"  
  
Kyle said, "No, just shocked that Divatox decided she could do well against us,"  
  
Divatox said, "You'll be surprised, how well I cloned them,"  
  
Kyle replied, "I don't think so, it can't fool anyone,"  
  
Divatox smirked, "Oh? Your clone and Samantha's fooled Ernie, and if you try anything stupid, your little princess will die,"  
  
Kyle, anger in his fist, blood boiling said, "LET'S DO IT GUYS!"  
  
The five moved back, holding keys up as they called, "SHIFT INTO TURBO!"  
  
"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" Neil called.  
  
"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!" Greg said.  
  
"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!" Susan yelled.  
  
"WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!" Marta proclaimed.  
  
"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!" Kyle exclaimed as he morphed.  
  
The five reappeared in the Turbo uniforms. Marta in pink, Susan in yellow, Neil in blue, Greg in green and Kyle in red. Divatox said, "How...how is that possible? I DESTROYED THOSE MORPHERS!"  
  
Kelly appeared and said, "Not in EVERY timeline, Divatox,"  
  
Divatox turned, "Ah...my mystery rangers, how good of you to join us,"  
  
Kelly said, "Let's go team!"  
  
The five said, "TIME FOR...TIME FORCE!" as they morphed.  
  
Divatox said, "Impressive...uh...clones?"  
  
The clones said, one after another, "SHIFT INTO TURBO!" and, "TIME FOR...TIME FORCE!" as they morphed as well.  
  
Divatox said, "ATTACK!" as the ten fought against each other. Divatox sat in a chair, relaxing as Samantha crept closer to her, and James on another side. Suddenly, two more clones came and grabbed them.  
  
"James...Samantha...how nice to see you," Divatox said sarcastically.  
  
Samantha kicked her clone as James flipped his over.  
  
James said, "QUANTUM POWER!" as he morphed into the Quantum Ranger, his clone mimicked him, doing the same.  
  
Samantha called out, "PHANTOM POWER!" as she morphed into the Phantom Ranger, and her clone also did this.  
  
The twelve fought their clones until they retreated for a breath.  
  
"THEY'RE TOO STRONG!" Marta said, out of breath.  
  
"C'MON GUYS, WE'VE GOT TO KEEP GOING!" Kyle said.  
  
"YEAH, KEEP THINKING POSITIVE, USE YOUR WEAPONS, REMEMBER WE'RE SWEET, COMPASSIONATE, THEY'RE NOT!" Samantha said.  
  
The twelve went back, and fought harder than before and destroyed the clones. They clapped hands as they had defeated tough adversaries.  
  
DIVATOX'S MOON PALACE  
  
Meanwhile up on the moon, Divatox was furious as the other villains began to complain.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! THEY MAKE SHORT WORK OF THOSE CLONES!" Zedd said.  
  
Divatox sighed, tossing Rita, Zedd and Vile off the building, along with their staffs as she said, "Magic wands, make these villains grow!"  
  
ANGEL GROVE  
  
The twelve rangers watched as Rita, Lord Zedd and Master Vile grew, cackling.  
  
"Whoa, we're in it deep!" Kelly said.  
  
"We'd better get our zords!" Susan said.  
  
Kyle led the Turbo Rangers, saying, "WE NEED TURBO ZORD POWER NOW!"  
  
Five cars emerged as they formed a megazord as they went for Rita.  
  
The Time Force rangers called, "TIME FORCE MEGAZORD, POWER UP!"  
  
A large megazord appeared as the six climbed in, and headed for Lord Zedd.  
  
Samantha called out, "RESCUE MEGAZORD, TIME FOR ACTION!"  
  
A final megazord appeared, similar in design to the Turbo Megazord as Samantha jumped in, heading against Master Vile. The villains were tough fighters, but the megazords helped get through the battle. As the villains began to weaken, all twelve rangers called out, "WE NEED THE POWER SWORDS NOW!"  
  
Three colossal swords came down as the megazords picked them up, striking down the villains for good as they exploded. Suddenly, Ivan came down, fully grown, and drove the megazords into the ground. Roger, Jenna and Kara fell out and were instantly killed by the fall.  
  
Ivan laughed as Samantha pressed her communications link, saying, "Quick, get up, and call out, we need RescueTimeForceTurbo Ultrazord power!"  
  
The others nodded, calling, "WE NEED RESCUETIMEFORCETURBO ULTRAZORD POWER!"  
  
Instantly, the three megazords got up, and combined, destroying Ivan for good.  
  
Kyle said, "Now to get Zelda and destroy Divatox!"  
  
A/N: Final chapter will be up soon 


	6. The Final Fight

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Chapter Six-The Final Fight  
  
DIVATOX'S MOON PALACE  
  
All rangers landed on the balcony, searching for young Kelly and Zelda. Suddenly, the rangers felt as if they were flies caught on fly paper. They couldn't move, there was something there, not letting them move further.  
  
"What the-," Kyle said, as he saw Divatox appear.  
  
Divatox said, "A power field. I'm the only one who can deactivate it, and there's only one way, the ONLY way to save Zelda and your daughter, Kyle,"  
  
Kyle said, "Name it,"  
  
Divatox said, "All of you...relinquish your powers!"  
  
The rangers stood, stunned by her words. The older Kelly said, "No Kyle, don't!"  
  
Kyle said, "It's the only way. Divatox, you've got a deal,"  
  
Divatox smiled as she zapped the field, watching the rangers de-morph and give their powers up. She opened up the cell, and shoved Kelly at her parents and Zelda toward the rangers.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Kelly said, as Kyle scooped her up.  
  
Divatox smirked, raising a staff at the others as an explosion occurred. Zelda turned, seeing others standing there.  
  
Zelda said, stunned with disbelief, "Zordon? Dimitria, this is astounding,"  
  
Zordon said, "Divatox, we are going to end your existence...permanently,"  
  
Divatox said, "Try it,"  
  
The others moved to her as she twisted them around, throwing them to the ground. Divatox said, "PLEASE! HOW PATHETIC,"  
  
Zordon and Dimitria moved back, "She's too powerful,"  
  
Zelda said, "Wait," she concentrated as zapped the rangers.  
  
Kyle asked, setting Kelly down, "What'd you do?"  
  
Zelda said, "Everyone is now wearing a red ranger morpher, you know your calling, so let's go!"  
  
Kyle began the sequence, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS!"  
  
Zordon said, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! RED ZEO RANGER, HYAH!"  
  
Zelda said, "SHIFT INTO TURBO! RED TURBO RANGER!"  
  
Dimitria said, "LET'S ROCKET! RED SPACE RANGER!"  
  
Samantha said, "DIMENSION FREEDOM! RED DIMENSION RANGER!"  
  
The older Kelly said, "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE! RED LIGHTSPEED RANGER!"  
  
Karone said, "TIME FOR...TIME FORCE! RED TIME FORCE RANGER!"  
  
James said, "QUANTUM POWER! QUANTUM RANGER!"  
  
Greg said, "WILD ACCESS! RED WILD FORCE RANGER!"  
  
Susan called out, "DINO THUNDER...POWER UP! RED DINO RANGER!"  
  
Neil said, "GO...GALACTIC! RED GALAXY RANGER!"  
  
Finally, Marta said, "NINJA STORM...RANGER FORM! RED WIND RANGER!"  
  
An explosion of red smoke occurred as the red rangers advanced on Divatox. Divatox tried to zap them, and she didn't even phase the red rangers. Divatox supercharged herself, and the red rangers were stopped. Their Morphers were destroyed as they backed away.  
  
"It's impossible, can anyone get through?" Kyle said.  
  
Zelda, Zordon and Dimitria exchanged looks, "Yes,"  
  
Samantha, "What, what happens?"  
  
Zelda said, "We purge ourselves with Divatox, it kills her...but...it also kills us,"  
  
The Earth rangers gasped, "NO!"  
  
"Zelda, Zordon, you can't go!" Susan said.  
  
"Rangers...it's our time. We've given the universe enough, and we must give it all up to save you," Zordon said.  
  
Tears formed in the rangers' eyes as they hugged Zordon and Zelda. Zelda and Zordon prepped, holding hands along with Dimitria and charging, running at Divatox. Divatox gasped as a white light hit her and she exploded, as did Zelda, Zordon and Dimitria. The palace began to shake as everyone teleported out.  
  
THE POWER CHAMBER  
  
The rangers landed in the Power Chamber as they watched the older Kelly fade away, her mission complete. The others sat down, recollecting on their time with Zelda and Zordon. They then smiled, as Divatox had been defeated and the world rid of evil.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever be rangers again?" Karone asked.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is...I have great friends who will do anything to save the world, even if it means sacrifice. Guys...we'll see each other again I promise you,"  
  
The rangers hugged each other as they teleported away for the final time.  
  
THE END  
  
THANKS  
  
Well...Andrea McPherren is the one who got me into fanfiction writing, especially with power rangers, so thanks.  
  
Thanks to reviewers and thanks to anyone I've ever known who has supported me. 


End file.
